


A Boy and His Ghost

by UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Force Ghosts, Furious Remus, Gen, Kid Harry, Memory Loss, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort's attempted murder of Harry had unforeseen consequences. Guided by an amnesic Force spirit of one of his past lives, the Wizarding World is in for a change. Will include content from The Expanded Universe/Legend and Dinseyverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy That Ran Away

A/N: Spin off from Reincarnation Roulette. However, I've changed who everyone is. I'll be upfront. No one will be who they were in Reincarnation Roulette as they are here. Just too obvious. So, I'll let you all guess :)

I draw inspiration from both the EU and Canon. As far as I'm concerned, if a person has a counterpart, they're both the same person only alternate versions. Example being how Harry had memories from both the Disney verse and the EU. Hence, this will follow that principle.

Published: 3/23/2016

Warnings: Child abuse and violence. The Dursley's show up, so is this unexpected?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Boy That Ran Away**

Lord Voldemort was not a kind person.

He was not good.

He was not nice.

He wasn't virtuous by any manner of definition.

He was a complete and utter monster, and even he knew that.

After all, only a monster could consider going through with what he was about to do.

Only a monster could even consider murdering a baby without an ounce of remorse.

He wasn't the first. Infanticide has occurred throughout histories pages. However, in most cases, the perpetrators justified themselves in explaining their victims weren't truly human, like a supposed witch's child or a half human hybrid or Muggles ranting about how dark skin made the child the devil incarnate.

Voldemort had no such justification.

As far as he was concerned, the child before him had just as much right to live as any magical. However, Voldemort needed to win.

He couldn't win if this child was destined to strike him down.

Normally, the Dark Lord would never listen to the words of a Prophecy. He didn't have faith in them or in seers as a prophecy was almost always subject to suggestion and could play out in many different ways.

However…

Dumbledore took stock in this prophecy.

Dumbledore had a Phoenix that could determine if a prophecy was accurate or not. Magical beasts were like that. Especially an eternal beast like that wretched fire bird.

That changed everything.

Green eyes blinked up at him in confusion, then at wonder at the downed redheaded figure of his mother.

Voldemort lifted his wand and the world exploded.

* * *

The Force is a mysterious thing.

It binds the Universe, connects all living things, and flows through all life. It doesn't matter where in the multiverse you find yourself, if there is life, there is the Force, expressed in different ways.

On Earth, the it was expressed through magic. Such abundant life energy, the Force was strong on this planet. So strong that those who tapped into it could bend the laws of reality themselves. The Force was so strong on Earth that even untrained children could tap into its energies, see events that had transpired and that which was to come.

The Force is a powerful thing, as a five year old Harry Potter learned when he woke screaming, visions of his parents and Voldemort and the first Wizarding World streaming into his mind.

Uncle Vernon had been furious.

Harry had learned to sleep with his mouth taped shut after that.

* * *

Through the Force spirits could be reborn. They rarely remembered their past and usually all reincarnation amounted to was fleeting visions. Other times, spirits, instead of moving on, would linger, for thousands of years at a time.

Harry Potter was an unusual version Force spirit reincarnation.

The reason?

Simply put, Voldemort's soul shard.

Said shard caused a secondary disturbance.

Instead of Harry's past life merging, it awoke within him as a separate entity.

He or she didn't remember who they were, not properly. But, they were there with pieces of a broken mind. Only one thing was clear.

Protect Harry.

* * *

"This place… Is no home."

Those were the words that slipped past a seven year old Harry's lips when he ran away. The voice in his head gave him instructions and, since the voice was the only kindness he'd ever known, he obeyed without question.

Harry was no ordinary child.

Ordinary children couldn't move things with their minds. Ordinary children couldn't hear thoughts and emotions echoing from their relatives. Ordinary children couldn't see flashes of events that had caused ripples in the Force around them.

Harry didn't know what the memories meant. He didn't know what any of it meant.

_**Left!** _

Harry obeyed without a thought.

Children are subjective.

Had Harry ended up at Hogwarts, he would have been so grateful he'd have willingly gone through any hardship. As it was, he'd of done the same for any kindness.

It was just pure luck the voice didn't intend anything dark.

_**Lose yourself among that crowd!** _

Harry nodded and shot into the middle of said crowd as the people of London wandered about their day.

Back at Privet Drive, Harry's absence wasn't noticed until Petunia roared for that ungrateful brat to make breakfast. Annoyed at his lack of presence, she went to check only to find the boy- and his belonging- gone.

The door had been locked the entire night.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day.

First of all, he'd had more complaints about Severus delivered to him. Honestly. Could the man not let petty grievances go? His blatant preference of the Slytherins was grating.

Elsewhere, Snape sneered. Honestly. If he didn't defend his house, no one else can would. The rest of the bloody school had it out for the Slytherins and everyone knew it.

If only Albus could fire him on the spot, he would.

As it was, Snape needed to be kept close. Dumbledore believed Tom survived, and if that was the case, better safe than sorry.

On top of that, he was overworked. Leading the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, the the International Confederation of Wizards was utterly exhausting. Honestly. He should quit one of them. Permanently.

However, Dumbledore had little faith that the magical world could function without his guide.

As if to prove his point, alarms blared in his office.

Dumbledore froze as one of his instruments shattered.

That could only mean one thing.

The wards at Privet Drive…

The protections he'd constructed…

They'd shattered ten years too early.

* * *

"The boy is gone!" Petunia exclaimed frantically.

Vernon froze. Then, blinking, he turned to her and grinned.

"Isn't it wonderful, pet? We're finally rid of him!"

Vernon exclaimed, humming as he made his way through the house.

Petunia, however, did not grin. She did not smile. She did not rejoice. Instead, she shook with terror.

A sudden crack justified the terror.

She and Vernon both spun. Before them stood a tall man with long blond hair and striking silver eyes. He carried a cane with him with a snake's silver head at the hilt. The man smiled at them.

"Tell me," he began. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Without bothering for an answer, the man ripped his way into Petunia's mind. She screamed as the Wizard was anything but gentle, tearing her mind to pieces.

Disgusted, Lucius Malfoy vacated the woman's mind as quickly as he could. Merlin, these people could give the Dark Lord a run for his money in the cruelty department. If they weren't Muggles, he might even consider recruiting.

"Petunia! Petunia! What have you done!"

" _Avada Kedavra **.**_ " Came the lazy response.

Lucius Malfoy sneered. Then, he turned…

Only to come face to face with Dudley Dursley, who was looking at him with wide eyed horror. The child's eyes darted from Lucius to his dead father and downed mother over and over again, a frantic panic keeping him locked in place.

Lucius tilted his head.

Outside, a flash of blue illuminated the windows as Lucius cast one final spell and departed.

* * *

Dumbledore closed his eyes.

This…

This was why he had feared.

Vernon, dead. Petunia, in a coma and likely never to wake up. And Dudley, babbling away as if he were three again.

The aged wizard made his way past Muggle Law Enforcement under a disillusionment charm and waved his wand over the property.

Casting a few spells for analysis, Dumbledore was pleased to note that the second magical signature had departed after the first.

On the one hand, it meant Harry had run away of his own free will. On the other, it meant he hadn't been taken the second the wards had collapsed by whoever had attacked the Dursley family.

This was going to be a nightmare. He just knew it.

Dumbledore decided now was the time.

So it was that years earlier, the Order of the Phoenix was reborn for the sole purpose of tracking down a missing Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry's eyes remained closed.

He knelt, arms crossed, head bowed, and locked in concentration.

_**Feel the Force.** _

Harry did. He couldn't remember a moment when he couldn't feel the Force.

 _ **Let it flow through you**_.

Harry sighed as the energy shifted through him.

 _ **Feel the White Current**_.

This… Was more difficult.

Early on, Harry and the voice had noticed they were being hunted. Had it not been for the Force, Harry would have been caught straight away. As it was, his hunters resonated in the Force so their appearance caused Harry to instantly detect them.

He'd barely escaped the last two times.

_**Immerse yourself if the Force. Feel the Current. Hide within its flow**_ **.**

Without the voice, Harry would have already been caught.

The voice, however, seemed to know old techniques, ancient arts which it used to help Harry. Without these techniques, he'd have been caught in a heartbeat.

One of said techniques was the practice of the White Current, which revolved around the power of illusions and hiding oneself. Channeling it, Harry even managed to escape the creepy man with the spinning blue eye, but it had been a very close call.

_**Now, listen. Truly listen to the world around you and feel it all.** _

And Harry did.

And it was wonderful.

* * *

Sirius Black was a broken man.

He'd lost his brothers. All of them.

Regulus, he lost to the dark. His little brother had sworn his allegiance to the Dark Lord and that was the end of him.

It comforted him slightly to know that Regulus had seen the light in the end. A Death Eater defecting was a big deal and something that was remembered.

He had lost James to his own stupidity. James was gone because Sirius was a fool. The end.

He had lost Remus to his own paranoia. He, James, and Peter had distanced themselves from Remus. They knew there was a spy and the general consensus was that it was Remus.

Sirius now firmly knew Peter had been the one to spread those rumors. Filthy rat. Like a cancer, he'd killed them from within.

The memory of Remus, his eyes filled with tears as he realized the three that had vowed to always stay by his side had turned on him… Sirius wept long and hard.

And Peter… Sirius wasn't sure how he'd lost Peter. All he knew was that if he ever met Peter again Pettigrew would die, slowly and painfully.

Then, he learned Harry Potter was missing.

He'd lost his brothers.

He would not lose their legacy.

With that, a black dog escaped and security went up. Incidentally, the next day Barty Crouch was arrested for trying to break his son out of Azkaban.

* * *

When Harry slept, he sometimes shared his dreams with The Voice. The Voice was tall, pale skinned, and male. He was also human. How Harry knew the distinction was beyond him, but he knew the person before him was a human like him.

Even if he was a spirit.

Their shared mindscape was a temple of some kind. If Harry had known better, he'd realize this was a Jedi Temple. As he didn't know better, he merely called it the not-church-but-looks-like-one.

"So," Harry began. The Voice looked up. "What's your name?" The nine year old asked.

The Voice blinked.

"I… I don't know." The Voice confessed.

Harry tilted his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

The Voice snorted.

"I mean I don't know. I don't know who I am or why I'm here with you. I don't remember what led to me being here at all. I know is that I am."

Harry felt sorry for The Voice. Sorry and helpless. The Voice had done so much for him, but he couldn't do anything for The Voice.

How could he restore missing memories, after all?

However, there was one thing he could do.

"I could come up with a name for you!" Harry declared.

The Voice stared at him for several seconds before breaking into a grin.

"A name. That's… That's a start. Alright. Name me."

Harry eyed The Voice for several seconds. Then, he spoke.

"Bob."

The Voice just raised a single eyebrow at that.

Harry huffed.

"Poe? Bant? Han? Luke?"

The Voice shook his head at each name. Harry grumbled.

"Thrawn! Wedge! Biggs! Corran!"

The Voice considered before shaking his head. No. None of those sounded right.

Harry huffed. Then, thinking of a book series be recently read, Harry forged on.

"Jason! Nico! Percy!"

The first, interestingly, got a flinch before a head shake.

"Hm…" Harry considered. "Ben?" He finally concluded.

The Voice froze. Then, slowly, he nodded. Harry's smile could have lit the stars.

"Ben. Yes. That… Yeah, that one!"

The newly christened Ben had little warning before he was glomped by little Harry. Blinking, Ben's eyes met the child's before he smiled and hugged him right back.


	2. The Furious Wolf

A/N: Wow. Thanks everyone for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Appreciate each and everyone of them!

Published: 03/26/2016

Warnings: None

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Furious Wolf**

Remus Lupin tended to avoid the United Kingdom.

Britain was, to be blunt, behind in the Magical World. Oh, sure, it was the most powerful magical nation in the world- there was no disputing that. They'd produced Merlin. Other figures like him had existed but there was a reason even Muggles told legends and tales of Merlin.

And they didn't even know half the actual story.

They also tended to produce other powerful witches and wizards. The Hogwarts four whose magical artifacts still held power today, Morgan le Fey, Morgause, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore. That wasn't even counting the ones that came between those two eras.

Needless to say, Britain produced powerful mages.

Oh, sure, there were other powers all over the world to counteract that, but still.

Remus was aware of the Wiccan witches of America, and their odd abilities followed by chants that were almost always in English. He avoided San Francisco.

The so called Charmed Ones were said to be benign except in the face of true evil but Remus refused to test it.

There was also tales of the so called Grand Coven, but Remus was pretty sure they'd been founded in England. He wasn't even entirely sure they existed.

He'd also heard tales of a so called Vampire slayer and was determined not to discover if this so called slayer also killed werewolves.

He also avoided Japan. No sane wizard would walk into that place. There was so much wildness that Remus was determined to avoid it.

France was, by far, his favorite country.

With Veela being a recognized and respected species, living here was just wonderful. Werewolf rights were strong here, he didn't have to worry about Wolfsbane as it was provided for him, and it was illegal to discriminate against someone based on their species.

For someone who had been discriminated his entire life, France was a godsend.

Remus had been betrayed. This was fact. He sneered at the memories of the so called Marauder's.

Always stand by him his ass.

Sitting in his home in Eastern France, Remus sipped at his tea and opened up the newspaper. It was best to always keep up to date with world events, after all.

He promptly spit the tea out when he noticed the headline.

_Dumbledore's Leadership Called into Question Following Revelation that he Lost the Boy-Who-Lived Two Years Ago Without Reporting It_

Remus felt his arm began to shake.

Little Harry…

Little Harry who'd looked up at him with wonder.

Little Harry that had been the only reason he hadn't died after the rest of his pack had, for the most part, turned on him.

James, Sirius, and Peter may have turned on Remus, but Lily never had. She alone wasn't enough, however, not with Sirius being the Secret Keeper.

He was never told their location.

When they'd gone into hiding, even the comfort of Lily not believing he was a spy for the Dark Lord had faded in the face of scrutiny and suspicion.

But, now… Now… Lily's son.

Remus hadn't been invited to the Will reading. Then again, he'd avoided England so he'd never learned Dumbledore had suppressed the will reading. When he hadn't gotten an owl, he hadn't been surprised. Sad, but not surprised.

A growl escaped his lips. Glowing golden eyes examined the rest of the newspaper.

 _Sirius_ had escaped. This has caused a panic over the safety of Harry Potter, upon which it was discovered that his relatives were found dead years ago and that he'd been missing that same amount of time.

Lucius Malfoy was having a field day with the information, as was Rita Skeeter.

Remus would find Harry. He would protect the last member of his pack.

And, if he came across Sirius, all the better.

He'd tear that traitor apart with his bare hands.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy smirked.

Oh, this… This was just wonderful.

The aristocrat, within his private study, gave a laugh.

He, like many Death Eaters, had viewed Harry Potter as a second coming.

Yes, the child had defeated the Dark Lord. On the other hand, that child defeated the Dark Lord.

A mere boy!

A babe had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of their age!

There had been fear. There had been awe. Most Death Eaters saw Potter as a plague and wanted him dead. He was a symbol of the Light, a half-blood of all things born to a Pureblood who'd betrayed his kin and fell in love with a filthy Mudblood.

It was disgusting.

It made Harry Potter a symbol for unity between the Pure and those of tainted blood. It was such a sickening thing.

On the other hand, if Harry could be turned, if the child could be broken and twisted to the Darkside…

Lucius had searched. The younger the better. Children are impressionable. If he could break a young Harry the Light would lose their so precious champion.

The idea on its own made Lucius laugh with the irony.

Harry Potter, champion of the Dark.

Yes. That had a nice ring to it.

So, when the wards had fallen, Lucius had pounced. Potter missing was unexpected. What he found in the mind of that Muggle crone nearly had him jumping for glee after the rage had worn off.

Oh, how Dumbledore had erred!

They had abused him!

Locked him in a cupboard!

Treated him like Lucius treated Dobby, only slightly better!

A child like this… Yes. He must be filled with anger. With resentment. With fear.

So easy to twist.

That is what Lucius had initially thought.

However, two years later, he still couldn't catch the damn brat. In two more he'd be at Hogwarts and it would practically be game over to corrupt the boy. Under Dumbledore's watch? Ha!

So, he'd released information to the Daily Prophet.

Potter missing…

Potter missing for two years…

Relatives dead…

All the while, he attacked Dumbledore politically for his blatant screw ups. Admittedly, Lucius had began the claims out of curiosity. Hunting Harry was useless if the enemy already had him.

However, he was now sure.

Considered the controversy he'd put Dumbledore under, if the Headmaster had the boy he'd have revealed it by now.

Now, this!

Lucius smiled as he gazed down at the paper.

"Oh, cousin of mine. Falsely accused. Let's see what Dumbledore does when that scandal breaks out as well, hm? How does it feel to know you'll be instrumental in the defamation of the leader of your oh so precious Light? Considering what they've done to you, I'm sure you'll rejoice."

Yes.

Lucius Malfoy had more chaos to cause.

* * *

Harry was currently busy preparing his breakfast in the kitchen of some random couple that was likely on vacation.

He tended to do this when ever he had the chance.

Ben had never approved, but Harry enjoyed the luxury, even if it technically involved stealing, which Ben repeatable told Harry was wrong.

On the other hand, Harry's typically slept in an old abandoned flat and was forced to move constantly. Those weird Force users kept hunting him so staying in the same place was out of the question.

Harry had once suggested he reveal himself to them.

The look Ben had given him had convinced him to never ask again.

"So, where'd you learn about the White Current?" Harry wondered out loud as he flipped his omelet.

He truly enjoyed cooking. At least that was one thing he could thank the Dursley's for.

Ben, in fully materialized form, say at the table.

It was a trick Harry had finally managed to master. There were many abilities in the Force. The power to read minds, to move objects with a thought, to see the future.

Harry wasn't particularly skilled at any of those, although, that might just be his age.

He did, however, have a particular affinity for illusions. It was a good thing he did or tapping into the White Current would have been hell.

Ben blinked.

"You know, I have no idea. Probably in the Netherrealm." Ben shrugged.

"What's a Netherrealm?"

"The Netherrealm of the Force. It's where Force spirits go, all of them, after they die. It's where I went, I guess."

Harry blinked.

"You guess?" He asked as he set his breakfast on the table and began to pick at his meal.

Ben nodded.

"I probably died long ago. Force Ghosts can last for a long time. The Jedi Exile lasted for a thousand years before she passed on and the Sith Lord Exar Kun survived four thousand years."

That was another thing Harry was curious about.

"You remember history but not your own?" That always confused Harry.

Why wouldn't Ben remember his own life but remember other events?

"I don't know, Harry." Ben said sadly. "Maybe I have some kind of block. Maybe it got erased. Maybe I was really a droid. Maybe all I remember are things I learned in the beyond but that had nothing to do with me specifically. I just… Don't know."

The heartbroken expression on his teacher's face made Harry change topics.

Bringing up Ben's memories was something he did often in the hope something would trigger. Other than mentioning something about a princess, a farmboy, an assassin and a smuggler, it hadn't amounted to much.

"Did you figure out what we're gonna do about the other project?" Harry asked.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I know you have some strange desire to see him actually have a physical form, but I'm… Well. Dead." Ben stated bluntly.

Harry raised a single eyebrow.

"Your point being?"

Ben snorted.

"Dead stay dead. 'Sides, I'm comfortable like this." Ben smiled and motioned to his body with his transparent ghost like hands.

Idly, Harry wondered how ghosts sit in chairs or why they just don't fall through the ground.

Then, his head snapped up as he felt a new presence in the Force materialize nearby.

Ben froze.

"Time to go, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

Half eaten meal abandoned, Harry stood and concentrated, allowing the Force to flow around him, hiding in its currents. Staying here was definitely out of the question.

* * *

Dumbledore felt like ripping out his hair.

Harry Potter was an annoyance.

The boy was unreadable.

He couldn't find him anywhere.

Worse, news of his disappearance had leaked. Even worse than that, shortly after the leak that Harry was missing there was another leak that the Dursley's had, in fact, died two years back. On top of that, Sirius Black had escaped.

Lucius looked like Christmas had come early.

Dumbledore smashed a fist into his desk.

Sirius could be a problem.

Getting Sirius thrown into a cell sans trial had been difficult. The strings he'd had to pull, the favors, the effort. Modified memory here and there, the works. A couple of bribes. Etcetera.

Not that Dumbledore believed Black innocent.

Oh no, as far as Albus Dumbledore was concerned, that traitor could rot.

No, he'd prevented the trial to prevent Sirius from demanding the Potter Will be read. Harry needed the protection of his mother's blood, parents wishes be damned. This was war. War was brutal. You had to make the hard choices.

Yes, he may have condemned Harry to a less than pleasant childhood but it was better than being hunted.

Except, apparently, Harry Potter was quiet capable of evading capture.

Dumbledore snarled.

It was then that the alarm for his office went off. Normally, this would give him more warning. However, it seemed his visitor had stormed the stairs in record time for the exploded as a hand ripped it down.

Dumbledore flinched back and drew his wand. Old he may be but defenseless he was not!

His defense dropped when he noticed Remus Lupin. His fear spiked again when he noticed glowing golden eyes.

Well.

Remus was pissed.

Werewolfs were normally indistinguishable from humans. It took great emotional turmoil for their eyes to change colors like that.

Which meant-

"Dumbledore," Remus said pleasantly, a sadistic grin adorning his face that reminded Dumbledore of Snape whenever he was dealing with James, "where the fuck is Harry Potter?"

Oh dear.

Oh dear indeed.


	3. Bending of Reality

A/N: I've gone on a Star Wars quote montage. Ah. Last time I made one of these, it was Harry Potter quotes. Kudos to anyone who can tell me where the quotes come from!

Published:9/2/2016

Warnings: Do quotes count as spoilers? Hm.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bending of Reality**

_There is no life without the Force! The Force is a blade! Without it, one is defenseless._

_You need a teacher! I can be that for you!_

_But… It was so artistically done._

_You don't know the power of the darkside._

_Your eyes can deceive you. Be mindful of your feelings. Girls are fun but dangerous. Lando has extra cards up his sleeve._

_A Jedi does not seek revenge._

_I am no Jedi._

_Jaina, we don't have time for this!_

_So die already!_

_Escape? You don't understand. I have sworn allegiance to Lord Malak and the Sith._

_The darkside? I've been there. Do your worst._

_He was meant to route out the rebels, not give them hope. His sacrifice will only inspire them._

_No. I am your father._

_Caedus. My name is Darth Caedus._

_Why do I get the feeling you are going to be the death of me?_

_You brought him here to kill me!_

_There must always be a Darth Traya._

_Vader. The reason no one named Skywalker should even think of becoming a Jedi._

_You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until you have become the very thing you swore to destroy._

_Wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the Galaxy._

_You're… As vile as he was._

_Who?_

_Palpatine._

_There's been an Awakening. Have you felt it? The darkside, and the light._

_I am a Jedi, like my Father before me._

_The Sith will rule the Galaxy once more!_

_I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?_

_Everything I tell you is a lie. Everything I tell you is a trick. You will find no truth in me._

Ben's eye snapped open.

The Force spirit found himself in an empty chamber. Wide open windows stretched out before him. Beyond, a city scale could be seen. Behind him, a massive fountain that had long since run dry stood old and cracked.

What…

What was this place?

"Have you come here seeking answers? There are none. Only more questions."

Ben's focus shifted.

Before him stood another Force spirit such as himself. There, only a few feet from him, stood an old woman wearing white robes. Her dark eyes focused on him as she flicked a bit of graying hair out of her face.

"Who are you?" Ben demanded, instantly weary of this stranger. This was his mind space. He didn't remember inviting this woman.

The woman merely smiled.

"That is not the question. The question is, who are you?"

"My name is Ben." Ben didn't know why he answered her, but he did. He felt a strange compulsion. Every instinct in him screamed he could trust this woman. With the Force, instincts were best obeyed so he did so without a second thought.

The woman froze. Her gaze locked with his for several seconds before a laugh escaped her lips.

Ben's former ire was quickly retiring.

"What the kriff is so funny?"

"Ben. Ben, really? I suppose that is your name… Or it might not be." The old woman responded.

Ben glared.

"It's the name I chose. That's enough. Why does it matter?"

"The name you chose, huh? I suppose it is truly your name then." The woman shrugged.

Slowly but surely, a click resounded in Ben's head.

"You know who I am. You know who I was before… Before this."

Excitement filled Ben. To find his identity… It was something he craved. To learn who he was, who he had been, why he was here… An excitement that died as the woman shook her head in the negative.

"Yes. No. This planet… It makes it hard to tell."

Ben scowled.

"What the he'll is that suppose to mean?"

"This world interconnects realities. Have you not felt how odd the Force flows here? It's wielders a bend reality itself." Ben didn't answer. He had felt it, to be honest. He'd felt the presence of the so called magic users. It… It was different than anything he'd ever felt before. "Echoes of divergent paths through history can be felt here. Nothing is certain and nothing is known. Did Revan fall? Who won the Galactic Civil War? Was Kyle Katarn a myth? Do the Knights of Ren truly exist? Perhaps you are Ben. Perhaps you aren't. Perhaps you only knew him. Perhaps you hurt him. Perhaps he hurt you. Nothing is certain."

Ben grit his teeth.

"If the only reason you're here is to confuse me, then leave!"

The old woman smiled sadly at him. Then, she turned and began to make her way from the room. Ben hesitated. Then, he spoke.

"Wait!"

The old woman paused.

"Who are you?"

With a smile that didn't quite reached her eyes, the woman looked back towards him.

"I am someone you knew. That, I know for certain. My name…" here, she hesitated. Ben tensed. "Is Leia. I can't tell you much, but I can tell you this; you changed my life. Whatever anyone else may say about you, I will always love you."

Then, she was gone.

And Ben awoke to his Padawan shaking him.

* * *

"Master! Master, get up!

Ben blinked up.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You were right! The Wolf and the Dog are on the move!"

It took a few moments for Ben's addled mind to register the words.

Then, he stood.

"You're sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Mhm. I can feel Sirius and Remus again. They feel… Familiar. Like something I knew once upon a time but lost." Harry felt a shudder rip through him as old Force visions came back to the surface of his mind.

Those red glowing eyes would haunt him for the rest of his days. That, he was sure of.

Ben grimaced and wrapped an arm around the child. Harry smiled a bit as Ben pulled him in.

"They're your family. And we'll find them again, okay? They're looking for you now. We just have to let them find us."

"But what about the bee?"

Ben repressed a laugh. He was the Master here. He was suppose to be the serious one.

"Harry, calling the Headmaster a bee is not appropriate."

"I keep getting visions of him pacing around his office like a bee seeking flowers." Harry countered.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"'Course you do. Now, let's try and find your uncles."

Harry's responding smile could have lit the stars.

* * *

Voldemort was furious beyond belief.

For several long years, all that sustained him was pure hatred.

A child.

A child had done this to him.

A child had left him a wraith, weak, defenseless, on the run… A child.

Voldemort, currently possessing his preferred animal of a snake, slithered into an old abandoned temple. The Muggles seemed ignorant to its presence so it had become his favorite hangout as of late.

The magic here was dark and twisted. The air stank and Voldemort could literally feel the darkness that clung to this place like an old friend.

It felt good.

It felt like home.

Most would turn in the face of a place that echoed such evil. Voldemort, however, relished in it. It made him feel stronger. More powerful. It filled him completely and utterly.

Then, to Voldemort's surprise, a figure appeared. A figure shrouded in shadows who reminded Voldemort of the ghosts of Hogwarts. The figure glanced down upon him.

"Well," croaked a voice, "What have we here?"

Harry Potter and Voldemort are many things. Mortal enemies, powerful wizards, orphans, outcasts, leaders, bound to one another by fate and magic itself. However, there is another trait they share, one that is often forgotten.

Equals.

* * *

A/N: Short. I know. Bah. I've been rather busy to be honest.

 

Also,

Kudos to anyone who can guess who said each quote!


	4. Chaos in the Wizengamot

A/N: So, some are displeased with the decision to have Voldemort using the Force like Harry.

My counter to that is this: do you really want a story where the protagonist just curbstomps the opposition? I mean, sometimes, those stories aren't bad but I only like them when I specifically seek out a bashing fic. More specifically, a Naruto vs Konoha situation. If that's what you're looking for, this story is not it. The antagonist will be strong and the good guy will struggle to bring him down.

Harry will have magic and the Force. Thus, so will Voldemort. Also, if you read between the lines, I've stated that all Wizards are, in a way, Force sensitive. They just wield the Force differently than say, the Jedi, the Sith, or any other group in Star Wars like the Baran Do, Fallasani, Aing-Ti, Nightsisters, etc. Because they use it in such a different way, however, getting accustomed to using it in a different manor isn't something just any one of them will be able to do. Just food for thought.

Published: 4/23/2016

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Chaos in the Wizengamot**

Harry was annoyed.

He was annoyed for one simply reason.

His Master took his job as teacher very seriously. It helped, of course, that he and his Master shared the same affinity for illusions. Combined with his Master's ability to view past events, that made several lessons that would otherwise have been boring just plain awesome.

After all, instead of telling him how Anakin Skywalker had fallen to the darkside and dueled Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben had instead walked Harry through a trance which left his immaterial form on Mustafar, watching as the two legendary Jedi Knights dueled on the hellish world.

In the same way, Ben had showed him other aspects of history, such as the fall of several Jedi, Darth Baldie, or, as Harry liked to call him, Darth Aang's, defeat at Rakata Prime, the Jedi Exile saving the Galaxy from literal annihilation, the beginning of the Clone Wars, the death of the Emperor, Rey and Finn against Kylo Ren, Jaina Solo defeating Darth Caedus, but this…

This was just…

"Test! What do you mean, I have to take a test!"

Ben gave him an unimpressed look as he folded his incorporeal arms across his chest.

"Of course, you have go take a test! What would be the point of teaching you any history of it didn't involve tests?"

"But- but- I thought you were just showing me bad arse lightsaber fights! Why do I have to take a test about history!"

Harry hadn't studied for this. Instead, his child like mind had instead basked in the awesomeness of the battles he had witnessed. If his Master had made the test about battle tactics and lightsaber forms, he might have a chance, but this… This…

What the hell was a Star Forge anyways? And who was Darth Malak? Maybe it was Vader's apprentice? Harry hadn't memorized many of the names. Instead, he'd memorized the faces. He could point them out of his Master had graced him with portraits of each of these people.

Ben twitched.

"... It seems you need more lessons."

"But what about Remus and Sirius? Aren't they suppose to find us soon?" Harry pleaded.

He'd been tempted to try and use foresight to see when they'd cross paths. Harry and Ben weren't actively avoiding the two, however, they'd stayed hidden from everyone. The meeting would literally have to be by chance lest Dumbledore swoop in.

However, Master Ben had forbidden him from trying, all while muttering about how trying to see what hadn't come to pass kept leading to Jedi snapping. Annoyingly enough, Ben hadn't elaborated on what he meant.

Harry and tried anyways. The ensuing headache had kept him from ever considering it ever again.

Ben sighed.

"Harry, they'll show up when they show up. Remember, this planet clouds the Force. The Force here can literally cause reality to bend. All I can tell you is soon."

Harry nodded meekly, eyes downcast.

Ben frowned before kneeling before the child.

"Tell you what; if they don't find us within the next week, we'll start looking for them."

Harry's eyes snapped up, wide and hopeful. "Really, Master?" then, the reason why they hadn't in the first place reared its head. "But what about Dumbledore?"

"We'll just have to be careful, won't we?" with than, Ben smiled and poked Harry's nose. The little boy giggled and smiled back.

* * *

Sirius Black was a man that was hard to find. Sirius was very proud of that. He was always good at hiding, always good at escape, always good at slipping away undetected.

Contrary to popular belief, the Marauders had not been well known in Hogwarts. Oh, yes, everyone knew that the four were friends, but that they had formed an official group?

No, the Marauders kept under the radar. Not only did they keep under the radar, they were rarely ever caught. James Potter and Sirius Black served several detentions for numerous things. Prongs and Padfoot, however, had a nearly perfect success rate.

Of course, at the end of their final year, they had revealed their true identities and had then been forced to dodge a barrage of hexes. During school, however, many had wondered who the mysterious Marauders that managed to prank every house, including their own, were.

Well, everyone except Snape. That one had always known and had seemed determined to match them are every turn all on his own.

As it was, those skills helped Sirius now. There was only one person on the entire planet that could track down a Marauder, and it was another Marauder. It was for this reason that Sirius had decided to track down Peter.

Revenge, however, was not the motive. In another life, that would have driven him after years of torture. In this life, Harry was missing and Harry was more important.

As queasy as the thought left him, Sirius would have to trust the damn Ministry to do their jobs after handing them Pettigrew. The thought made him shudder.

After being wrongly imprisoned without trial, his opinion of Government was seriously low. Even Bella had gotten a trial! Bella, of all people, who'd cackled long and loud to whoever would listen about how she made the Longbottoms sing! He, on the other hand, had been tossed into a cell with the key thrown away!

Sirius Black, however, had made a critical error.

For only a Marauder could hope to track down another Marauder.

And so it was that Sirius Black awoke to find himself tied and bound to a chair while Remus, eyes glowing yellow- they hadn't done that since he'd lost his fiancé in the war against Voldemort- twirled his wand between his fingertips as he stood before him.

"Hello, Sirius."

"... I can explain?"

"Oh, you better."

Those glowing eyes met his and Sirius resisted the urge to scream. As calm as Remus usually was, that made him all the more terrifying when angered. It had always been so easy to forget that, outward appearance aside, Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Considering how weak and frail he always looked, the haunted look in his eyes and his pale skin, the fact that Remus was, at his core, a true alpha predator was something that just slipped the mind.

It wasn't easy to forget now.

Sirius could only hope Remus would believe his story. If not… If not… Well, considering the glowing eyes, he didn't think he'd make it out of this room alive.

Elsewhere, Ben's head shot up as he felt a ripple echo through the Force. Darkness… But controlled. What was this? The darkside wasn't about control. It was wild, it was passion, it was pure emotion.

Could it be…

"Remus?"

For, truly, what else could it be than a werewolf, a being forced to coexist with a Dark Side entity that literally took them over once a month?

* * *

"This emergency segment of the Wizengamot is called to order! Supreme Mugwump, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore presiding. Mister Malfoy, you've called this meeting to order. I give you the floor." Dumbledore motioned to Lucius as he sat in his chair.

No one dared comment on the fact that Dumbledore seemed to have broken his nose… Again. Some of the older members of the Wizengamot idly wondered if Dumbledore had had yet another violent encounter with his little brother… Again.

"Thank you, esteemed leader of not only our Courts, but our Legislative system." Lucius bowed, respect seemingly echoing from every part of the Aristocrat's body.

Dumbledore's outward demeanor was calm as can be. Internally, however, a cold feeling echoed through his core. Lucius was showing respect. That… That was not a good sign.

"Why have you called us here? Get on with it." Madam Longbottom snapped. She had never been one for the political intricacies of subtly.

Lucius inclined his head.

"Of course, Madam," then, Lucius made his way to the center of the room. Spinning, he faced the rest of the Wizengamot. "My fellow peers, in the wake of this… Gross oversight in child placement," Dumbledore winced as the words got him a few glares, "and the escape of notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black, I thought it prudent to look into the old record to see how this came to pass. As many of you know, the eve of the Dark Lord's fall was a dark chapter in our history. A single man, through both willing followers and through mass use of the Imperius Curse, nearly toppled our great nation which had stood a thousand years."

Lucius ignored the skeptical looks he got at the word 'Imperius'.

Dumbledore banged his gavel.

"I'm sorry, Lucius, but unless this is going somewhere, looking over historical record won't help us now."

Lucius have Dumbledore an innocent look.

"Oh, but it does matter, Supreme Mugwump. You see, I have discovered two rather alarming discrepancies that can shed light on the current situation." Luscious revealed at the dark feeling in the pit of Dumbledore's stomach grew.

"And what would they be?" Madam Bones, curious, spoke. She didn't like Malfoy and as far as she was concerned, he could rot in Azkaban. However, any information that led to the capture of Sirius Black would be much appreciated.

Lucius' eyes glistened.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to shudder.

"I fear that justice has failed to be carried out. Did you know, Madam Bones, that there is no recorded trial for Sirius Black?"

A pin hitting the floor could have been heard.

Then, the room exploded.

"What do you mean, no trial?"

"A Pureblood heir, not getting a trial?"

"What does it matter? We all know he did it!"

"Order, order!" Dumbledore bellowed. Almost mechanically, he turned to face Lucius, who was only just managing to keep a smirk off his lips.

"Is there anything you wish to add, Mr. Malfoy, because this is hardly the first time. There is precedent, during times of emergency-"

"To waive the right of Habeas Corpus. Yes, I know the laws, Supreme Mugwump. During times of war and crisis, the Ministry had the power to imprison suspected idividuals without trial." Lucius conceded. "However," he continued, silently enjoying the alarm he could see breaking past Dumbledore's oh so well woven mask, "once the crisis has passed, trials are always given. Was not Bellatrix Lestrange given a trial? Barty Crouch, Antoin Dolohov, the current Headmaster of Drumstang-"

"Hem hem."

Lucius blinked and turned to the toad- Dolores. He meant Dolores.

"Yes, Madam Undersecretary?"

"Why, so silly of me, but it seemed to me that you are questioning the effectiveness of the Ministry? Why, that just a cannot be." Umbridge giggled.

Lucius forced himself to smile at her.

"Of course not, Madam. You see, I had wondered why Black did not get a trial. Then, I noticed the second discrepancy, something that would have come to light had Black received his trial." Lucius smirked like the cat that had just caught the canary and Dumbledore felt his hand begin to shake.

Anything but this.

But no, it was not to be.

"The wills of James and Lily Potter were explicitly suppressed. As Harry Potter's Godfather, Sirius Black would have been named in the reading. It is of my belief that Black was denied trial for the soul purpose of surprising the will."

This time, even the gavel could not restore order.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. Slowly, the rest sat down.

"This is a rather peculiar case and a gross oversight. I thank you for bringing this to my attention. We shall issue a warrant for Black's immediate arrest so that he may stand trial and-" Dumbledore began.

"And the will be read, correct? As it so happens," Lucius slipped his hand into his pocket, producing a rolled up parchment, "I was able to procure the document in question. This is, of course, a copy. As I am married to the only active member of the House of Black, Gringotts was perfectly willing to give me said copy."

Dumbledore lost all color.

"The first line is rather fascinating. Allow me to read it to you all: _'In the case of our death, let it be known that our Secret Keeper was not Sirius Black, but Peter Pettigrew.'_ "

Even his magnified voice couldn't quiet the Wizengamot now. Lucius looked particularly victorious.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

He could admit, that was well played. Lucius was a better opponent than he had anticipated it seemed. However, soon it would be Dumbledore's turn. Dumbledore was a general, and general's could conceded loses and defeats. However, they would not concede the war.

Because, this struggle?

It was far from over.

Dumbledore would make sure of that. Oh, yes, he would.

Lucius met his stare head one and couldn't help but shudder. He had just made a powerful enemy, and he knew it. Underestimating someone like Dumbledore could spell his doom.

Lucius, however, was just as determined to not lose either. Dumbledore, and his precious light, would fall.


	5. Convergence

A/N: So, this is really more or an intermission chapter that's primary purpose is to establish plot points for the rest of the story. Next chapter, Remus and Sirius finally meet Harry.

Published: 9/8/2016

 **Warnings** : Mental Illness. Petunia makes an appearance, and, as stated earlier, Lucius pretty much destroyed her mental state.

* * *

****Chapter 5** **

**Convergence**

Ben's eyes snapped open.

Voldemort… Voldemort was gone. Voldemort had faded from his senses. Voldemort was now an anomaly. His eyes scrunched together. That was odd. While delving too deeply into Voldemort's future was impossible without delving into Harry's, Ben had kept a sense on the Dark Lord since the day they escaped from Privet Drive. It wouldn't do for them to accidentally run into a psychotic child murdering maniac, afterall.

Except…

Voldemort was now gone. The familiar presence that Ben could feel echoing across the planet was gone.

This was rather bad. If Ben could no longer detect Voldemort, then that monster could be anywhere. They could run into him at anytime. This planet made it harder, too.

Ben knew his Padawan had disobeyed him. He knew Harry had attempted to see into his own future. Here, on Earth, attempting such a task was a fool's bargain. Leia had been right. The Force was strange here and it was a Melting Pot of realities, in fact…

Ben was convinced this planet was one massive Wound in the Force, which meant bigger issues. Its very existence baffled him but he decided to not dig too far into the issue.

With a glance, Ben turned back to the issue that mattered. Harry was sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything happening around him, for the moment. Ben frowned. He himself shouldn't be. He knew that, in all reality, he was a part of Harry that had gained a conscious of its own.

If it wasn't for Ben's knowledge of the Force, he would have been utterly convinced Harry's encounter with Voldemort had led to Multiple Personality Disorder. Still, Ben and Harry were basically the same person, the same being. One day, something would give.

They couldn't both exist.

They'd have to merge.

And, honestly?

Ben wasn't sure either of them would survive that moment.

Unfortunately, there were details even a Force Ghost capable of walking around through time like it's no one's business couldn't detect. As it was, the issue was far more complex than even Ben, or, for that matter, Leia realized.

* * *

Remus Lupin casually strolled through Diagon Alley, a shopping list in hand as he made his weekly grocery run. Sirius was back at the house, still in chains, of course.

Innocent?

Remus didn't know what to think.

His rage clouded every thought. Harry was missing. Sirius was his prisoner. Sirius might be innocent. Peter might have been the traitor all along. Of course, there was obviously the possibility that Sirius was lying.

There was really only one way to find out.

Remus Lupin's best subject had not been Potions. Yes, he'd achieved a respectable grade but, well… There was a reason Lupin did not make his own Wolfsbane apart from the expensive materials. Last time he'd tried, he'd been forced to move. And Obliviate several dozen Muggles. Remus winced at the memory.

Messing with the heads of anyone was never fun. At least, not in Remus' opinion. He didn't know how the Obliviators did it. Part of him didn't want to know, actually.

Regardless, Remus knew that the only way to find if Sirius was telling the truth would be through a nifty little potion known as Veritaserum.

Remus smirked slightly as he imagined the look on Sirius's face. Remus Lupin was no Potions Master, and they both knew it. Veritaserum was no amateur level potion either. Felix Felicis was easier to brew, and that one took half a year to make correctly.

And, of course, Remus was short on time so he'd obviously have to cut a few steps here and there. Sirius was probably survive. Probably.

The yellow tinge? It hasn't faded. The only reason the alleyway wasn't filled with wild screams was the glamour Remus had cast on himself.

His mind was stuck on a single singularity. Until that singularity was met, nothing else truly mattered.

_Find Harry._

"Did you hear?"

"But, is it true?"

"It could be true!"

"But, Dumbledore, make a mistake?"

"Lost the boy-who-lived, that one did! You really that surprised, mate?"

Remus ignored them. What did he care for random rumors?

Only when he offhandedly glanced at a stall selling Daily Prophets did Remus freeze. Snatching the paper with both hands, Remus started at the Headline.

_Sirius Black Innocent? Dumbledore's Big Mistake_

Remus swore.

Several mothers grabbed their children, pulling them away and covering their ears.

With a growl, Remus departed, but not before tossing a few coins at the man behind the kiosk who was visibly trembling.

Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore. Honestly! What in the Nine Hells was that man up to? It was one mistake after the other!

Remus briefly considered bringing Sirius to the Ministry for trial but dismissed it. The Kiss on Sight order was still in play, trial or no. On the bright side, Remus notes that Barty Crouch's trial had ended with a conviction. That ought to make Sirius' day-

Sirius.

Remus paled.

If this article was accurate, then…

All those years…

All that suffering…

And Remus had…

The werewolf have a bitter laughed. It seemed he and his friends had abandoned each other, in the end. Silently, he wondered what caused Peter to turn on them. Was it something that could have been stopped? Could this have all been averted?

Remus didn't know. All that he did know was that he had an innocent man chained up in his basement, and that it was time that he and Sirius made up- and, more importantly, tracked down Harry. Then, his pack would be complete again. Wounded, but whole.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he played with his sword.

Lightsaber parts, apparently, were not common on this world. That was another idea Harry had to get used to. There were other worlds out there. Pkanets of all sorts, inhabited by all sorts of species, populated with dozens of different aliens that Harry hadn't even heard of.

He wanted to see them all.

He wanted to explore them all.

Harry wanted to go up into the stars. He wanted to see the lush forests of Endor, he wanted to walk in the ancient temples of Yavin IV, he wanted to visit the libraries of Ossus- but not read the books. Yuck. Perhaps he could travel all the way to Kamino, a planet full of oceans. Mon Calamari, Coruscant, the list was literally endless.

There actually was one way Harry could visit these places.

Flow walking was awesome!

Except, well...

You couldn't interact with anyone that way.

However, Harry knew that there was also a technique in the Force that allowed one to actually teleport around. It had proven useful to Harry in the past. Maybe, just maybe, Harry could discover a way to combine the techniques, a way to travel to these places.

Then, there would be no limit to where Harry could go, what Harry could do, what Harry could explore!

Harry didn't tell Ben his plans. Harry wanted to surprise his Master, should Harry ever manage to actually create a new Force technique. And, he didn't want to let Ben down if he failed. Of course, there was a third reason. Ben would never approve. Hmph. Ben was way too overprotective and paranoid. Harry was sure he could manage it, even if it took him years.

* * *

Severus Snape had once had the displeasure of having Petunia Dursley as a neighbor.

When she had been… Left in her state after her husband had been murdered, Dumbledore had put his best Legilimence on the job. Snape was a prodigy when it came to the mental arts. There was perhaps no one better than him, not even Voldemort, not even Dumbledore.

After all, Snape had managed to keep both his masters guessing to the last second. Off course, Dumbledore believed he had the stronger chain. A vow of love.

Snape long ago realized that despite his frail understandings on love, Dumbledore was far worse. Snape had made many mistakes. He had fallen into the Dark, he had turned on his best friend and she had turned on him, and in his anger, in his pain, he had joined Voldemort. How could she? How could Lily marry Potter, of all people?

POTTER!

She knew Snape detested that man with every ounce of his being. She knew it, she had been there, she had witnessed it all, yet still… Yet still…

Lily had fallen in love with the man that had made Snape's childhood a living hell in the only home he'd ever known. That was unforgivable. It was vile. It was twisted. It made him hate her. Made him want to hurt her.

However, when push had come to shove, when the axe had fallen, when Snape had been forced to make a choice…

It didn't matter how much Lily Evans had hurt him. He didn't want her to die. Funny. She never returned the sentiment. Still, Snape would always love her. Perhaps, if she had lived, they could have been friends again. Snape would have even been willing to put up with that cockroach Potter as long as it meant Lily lived.

Of course, life was cruel and that wasn't how it ended.

Everything Snape had done had led him to this moment. It… Well, honestly, he was embarrassed. And disgusted in himself. Still, Snape forged on despite that. Dumbledore so owed him for this.

"Look into my eyes, Petunia. It's me? Remember me? Little Severus from across the street? I've come to visit again." Snape spoke.

Dumbledore wanted to know who had attacked the Dursley's. Invading the mind of a child who had already been Obliviated would yield nothing. All it would result in would be a dead child, and that's if Dudley got lucky. So, the next best thing was Petunia Dursley. Insane, perhaps, but still it was-

"Has the Greasy One returned? Hello, my dear! So good to see you! You don't visit mommy often enough, my child!"

Petunia smiled, her hand cupping Snape's cheek as her eyes lit.

Snape resisted the urge to smack it away. It had taken time to earn Petunia's trust. Sometimes, she believed he was her father. Sometimes, her nonexistent brother. Or her cousin Larry. Snape didn't know a Larry. Once, she had even asked him if he was her friend Jean, who finally remembered.

However, no matter what she thought his relationship to her, there was always one detail that never changed.

"Petunia, my name is-"

"The Greasy One! Fall at snakes fang, werewolves sanctuary, the battle for our children's education! Do you remember, Greasy One?

Snape twitched.

Petunia never failed to call him the Greasy One. And, more often than not, she kept making vague insinuations that Snape was about to die. It was honestly getting old. No, he was not about to be burned to ash by a child's touch!

"Petunia, I need you to tell me what happened that night." Snape spoke.

Petunia shuddered.

"Terrible. Terrible," her eyes snapped up to his and Snape didn't hesitate. He plunged into her head, only glancing at the surface. Plunging deeper could damage her more. Perhaps, in time, she could be healed but it was honestly a long shot.

Snape rapidly withdrew.

What… What in the name of Merlin was that thing!

"Terrible breathing. The mask. The mask, Greasy One! The Mask and the Hunger and the Rage! No, no… Make me not remember more, no, no…"

Snape shuddered.

He spun out of the room, waving his wand one last time, returning the room back to the awareness of the Medical Staff.

There was just one problem.

Snape wasn't exactly up to date with Muggle technology. No one was, really. Muggle Studies was a joke class. How was he to know there were cameras in this place that recorded everything?

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)


	6. Meeting of Chance

A/N: I’ve returned! Hey :)

So… Any good Star Wars book suggestions? Or just a fanfic? Out of curiosity (:

 

Published: 9/30/2017

 

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

 

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting of Chance**

 

“Replay it again,” he commanded.

Silently, the command was obeyed, t didn't matter that he had done this task over a dozen ties already. If the Master ordered him to play it again, he would replay it a hundred times over.

“Has anyone else seen this?”

The orderly shook his head.

“Called you straight away, just like you ordered.” the orderly stated proudly, “Kept an eye on the subject and found this.”

The detective nodded.

“Good. You’ve done good, Charles.”

The orderly smiled dreamily. 

Then, the detective placed a hand on Charles’s head and his eyes rolled over into the back of his head as he fell into slumber.

Eyes flickered red. 

“Wizards,” the detective rolled his eyes, “have no sense of discretion.”

Then, the man turned to the computer and began to rule away at it. Time to erase all the records. Again. Joy. Snape better thank him for this. 

* * *

  
  


Sirius wondered, at thinned, how everything had find so awfully, horribly wrong. He supposed it had been arrogance. Yes, they had been woefully arrogant, he is realized. 

They had been arrogant to believe that they, a group of teenagers bounded together by their love of prancing the hell out of everything in sight, could defeat the most powerful sorcerer of their age. 

Truly, Voldemort was. There was no denying it, Sirius realized. Dumbledore could give the Dark Lord a definite run for his money, but Dumbledore was also growing old. In magical terms, that meant his power was increasing. That was undeniable. 

However, there comes a time when physical limitations eventually begin to catch up on you, even for a wizard. 

To a wizard, things such as age hardly meant anything at all until one reached Dumbledore’s age. At that point, it began to wear down not on a wizard's power but on their endurance. 

The Dark Lord had surpassed the Headmaster long ago, Sirius realized. True, the pair were rather evenly matched, but Sirius knew better and Sirius knew why. 

The Headmaster held the Elder Wand. While most purebloods put little to no stock in fairy tales, the Blacks had been different. Sirius hadn't realized if at first. Regulus, bless him, had never noticed at all. Unlike Sirius, he had never been close enough to Dumbledore to notice. 

But, Sirius had. And Sirius knew. 

Of course, he had never told anyone. Ever. Even after all the betrayals, that was one secret he would never reveal. Regardless of anything, Sirius knew that if Voldemort ever learned of the existence of the Elder Wand, or worse, managed to get a hold and allegiance  of that Wand, it would all end. The Dark Lord with command of the Deathstick at his disposal would condemn them all. 

Still, though, these chains were getting oh so slightly uncomfortable. Did Remus have to tie them so tightly? Worse, he'd used Cold Iron, which had magic suppression properties. How Remus got ahold of such chains, Sirius had no idea. They could even pin down a werewolf, which, in hindsight, was likely why Remus had them in the first place. 

The thing was, the chains didn't stop the transformation. Nothing could. Yes, they would keep Remus pinned down. However, they would also keep him withering in pain as the curse of the Moon fought against the suppressants of the chain. The chains, while they could contain magic from escaping, could not stop a werewolves curse which was a transformation that was internal before forcing itself outwards. Hence, the end result would be chains holding a screaming wolf while repeatable trying to break an unbreakable curse. 

Sirius paled. 

Surely Remus wouldn't have… But possible. Remus had I had used these in himself. Of that, Sirius was certain. What other reason would he have then?

They wouldn't prevent a werewolf from shifting, but an Animagi? They bound Sirius, completely and utterly. There was nothing he could really do about it. 

The sound of the door alerted Sirius. Remus, of course, didn't need to use the door since this was his flat and he was a wizard, but he used it nonetheless. 

Sirius glanced up, fully expecting to see his old friend stride in, Veritaserum in hand, ready to pour more than the recommended amount down his threat. Of course, the fact that Veritaserum was a controlled substance meant that Moony would either of had to pay three months rent for it, minimum, or it was home made. Most likely the later. Sirius winced. This was not going to go over well. Not at all. 

“Sweet! Looks like they just left! Wonder if there are any leftovers?”

Sirius froze. 

That was a child. That was unmistakably the voice of a child. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told Sirius he should know the child, but he shrugged it off. Instead, he opted to stay perfectly silent. If Moony had wanted Sirius to prevent any robberies by little miny hellions, he should have loosed the chains. 

Sirius resolutely ignored the fact that he was very clearly a prisoner. 

Still, though, Sirius was mildly alarmed by the situation. A child shouldn't have been able to break in. Wizard dwellings had more security that that, thank you very much. 

…

Unless this was a Muggle flat. Knowing Remus, it damn well might be. Even if it was, however, Remus wouldn't have been so careless as to forget to ward his home, even if said home was only temporary. 

“Harry,” an older voice spoke with an admonishing tone, “There’s magic all over this place! Whoever lives here is magical,” there was a brief pause, “Magical, and has not lived here very long.”

“Eh, who cares. Warm food! Score!”

At first, Sirius didn’t realize what he was hearing. He didn’t comprehend the words that were being spoken. As the seconds ticked by, counted by the clock adorned on the wall, reality slowly began to set in. Where there was nothing, there was suddenly a spark. Where there was confusion, there was now knowledge. Where there had been peace, there was no passion.

Sirius, therefore, could be forgiving for yelping audibly along with his attempt to leap to his feet. There was, however, one tiny little inconvenient problem Sirius had failed to realize. 

He was bound to the chair. He was bound to the chair in chains.

So it was that the Heir of the House of Black fell with a thud that ran across the flat.

Sirius almost didn’t notice the head the stuck itself through the wall.

Almost. 

With alarm, his eyes met those of the a shimmering blue spirit. Sirius blinked. For the life of him, he could not remember seeing a ghost outside of Hogwarts. It was quite uncommon. Very uncommon, due to the fact that they only solidified because of the excess magic of the school. So, to see one here, in an obviously magical neighborhood, was a surprise.

A surprise Sirius found he didn’t care for when the realization that his godson, his godson, was here. His Harry. Sirius couldn’t help but toss his head back and laugh, ignoring the ghost. He had broken out of Azkaban itself in a search for his godson. But, destiny, it seemed, was a fickle mistress. For, truly, in what world would his godson find him instead?

“Holy Sithspit- Harry!”

Sirius ignored as the spirit left the room, no doubt to instruct Harry to run. Sirius had wondered how his godson had kept hidden for so many years, with so many none the wiser to where he was. At first, he had feared the worst. Feared, but refused to surrender to. If Harry was dead, then Sirius had no meaning left. If Harry was dead, then his failure was now full circle.

It seemed, however, that Harry was very much alive. Ironically, very much alive because a ghost, of all things, was helping him.

A boy and his ghost! Ha! James would get a real laugh out of that one, Sirius laughed.

Fully expecting to be abandoned, Sirius’ eyes widened in shock as the door slammed open. Glancing up, his eyes took in a small child, dressed in dirty worn Muggle clothing, messy black hair and slightly broken glasses covering emerald eyes.

“Padfoot?”

That was it. That was enough.

Too much shock, even for him.

Sirius Black, the greatest prankster to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, defier of rules in all shapes and form, be they his families or his schools or even his country's, Marauder, first escapee of Azkaban in written memory, fainted on the spot.

* * *

  
  


A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)

  
  
  



	7. Tricks and Traps

A/N: So many people are twitchy about the whole Voldemort thing. Sheesh. If you don't approve, that's fine. Wild ranting through guest reviews though is not appreciated. 

 

Also, thanks for the story recommendations :) much appreciated

 

Advertisements: Certain Point, by Esama. It’s on Ao3 since Esama no longer published on Fanfiction, and it’s really good take on a time travel story involving Obi-Wan. It’s an addicting read

 

Published: 10/19/2017

 

Warnings: None for this one

* * *

 

**Chapter 7**

**Tricks and Traps**

 

Ben supposed that his ability to walk off sans Harry was not exactly normal. He had decided, as he watched Godfather and Godson reunite, that this was a private moment and one he should leave to just them to it. 

No doubt Harry would have disapproved. As far as Harry was concerned, Ben was family. 

Harry didn't seem to get the concept that he and Ben were the same person. He believed them to be separate, but Ben knew better. What they really were was one mind split into two. 

You would think, however, that because of all that Ben would be bound to his earthly anchor. To his other half. Of course, such a thing would only work under the logical assumptions that the Universe was going to do what it was expected to do. 

The ten or so years since he had been reborn made it very clear to Ben that this was not the case. 

By all logic, he shouldn't exist at all. By all logic, he and Harry should still be the same person, should share the same body, the same experiences, the same memories. 

In all his studies of the Force, Ben could only find one phenomena that was similar to his current situation. 

Ben supposed the Force itself just played a part in the situation, one side in particular. When one gave themselves completely over to the Dark Side, it was typical to change one's name. The mind, consumed by the darkness, became a twisted image of that which it had once been. 

The best example Ben could think of was Darth Vader. Vader and Anakin truly were different beings. Yes, they shared the same body. Yes, they shared the same soul. Yes, they had the same amount of raw power. But, that was where the similarities ended. Basic personality traits transferred from one to another, but the genuine essence of what made a person did not. 

One does not go from hero to casual infanticide practitioner. It just doesn't happen. 

The person before the Fall and the person after the Fall were literally different people. Despite sharing the same soul, it was their aspects that rang out. Different aspects resonated in them, typically those that focused on anger and rage, on pain and suffering. 

Giving into the Dark Side didn't so much as change the person, it was deeper than that. What you were left with was a shattered reflection of the person that had once been. 

In a way… Ben supposed it was like a possession. It really was the best way he could describe it. 

The point was that, through the Force, the same person could be split into multiple personalities. Typically, from what Ben could see, this was a factor caused by the Dark Side of the Force. It was a type of insanity that was born from tapping into such twisted power. 

Ben wondered what that said about him. 

Many forget that the Force is a living thing. A living, dangerous creature, ethereal and eternal. A fickle god at best. 

Ben had attempted to trace his own origins several times once he discovered he could do so without bringing Harry along with him. He had walked back to the moment that Voldemort stuck, and it had taken him a while but he had seen. 

Ben hadn't wanted to admit it at first, but the truth was undeniable. 

As he looked in the mirror, Ben tilted his head. A single red eye, the pupil slit like a snake's, stared back. He wasn't sure who had taken over who, really. Whether he had been truly born from Harry, or whether he had born from this… Abomination he could feel festering under the surface. 

His other eye, thankfully, was relatively normal. Human. Good. Kind. 

When a Force wielder's mind split, it was always through the Dark Side. And now that Ben was willing to admit it, he could see it. He could see that darkness. 

However…

Jedi, Sith…

Such archaic words. 

Ben was neither. Perhaps he had once been both, perhaps he had once been one or the other. Regardless, he rejected the idea of surrendering himself to either facet of the Force. 

He would make sure Harry didn't either. That, he decided, would be his duty as Harry’s Master. 

* * *

  
  


Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth in his study. So far, his actions had yielded far rewatching and satisfying consequences. That old fool had underestimated him and he had paid the price. The Malfoy name had never been more impressive, more revered, more known. 

In several swift and effective moves, the Malfoy Patriarch had all but decimated the political power and clout of Albus Dumbledore himself. 

Lucius had done more than that, even. 

He had scarred Dumbledore's very image. He had tainted Dumbledore’s name, made it damnable, made Dumbledore himself damnable. The damage Lucius had wrought was one that perhaps even the Conqueror of Grindelwald would not recover from. 

Where Dumbledore had once been respected as a scion of the Light, his extremely negligent actions in regards to the hero of the people, the Boy-Who-Lived, were brutal, debilitating blows. 

There had even been calls as to whether Dumbledore should even retain his status as Headmaster of Hogwarts. His title as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot had already been revoked. 

Really, it was a miracle Dumbledore still had enough pull to keep himself from ending up on trial after that clusterfuck with Black had been revealed to the public. Collusion to incarcerate a Pureblood Heir, even one as dark as the House of Black, had at one time been a capital offense. 

If anything, Dumbledore had gotten off with a slap on the wrist. 

The new Chief Warlock had yet to be appointed. Lucius would, of course, avoid the position. Only idiots take power so directly. It's best to manipulate from the shadows. Fudge was such an easy puppets, and now, without Dumbledore to whisper in his ear, a much more malleable puppet. 

Ha! How things had turned in his favor!

Lucius could not have asked for more! When the Dark Lord returned, as Lucius was sure he would, Lucius knew his actions would be rewarded. 

Still, however…

The Dark Lord was a danger. A danger to himself, a danger to his followers, to the entire world really of Lucius was being honest. 

He twisted the diary around in his hands. 

Normally, Lucius would never have dared mess with such a powerful artifact. The Dark Lord's taint upon the book was strong, the magics binding. Holding it was like being in his Master’s presence again, and now Lucius knew why. 

Had the book not resonated with such power that Lucius had literally felt it pulsing through this house, he never would had bothered. Only he could feel it, it seemed. Narcissa had felt nothing and the elves had been the same. 

Lucius, though, had. Gazing at the now solid mark on his arm, Lucius suspected that was the reason why. 

Such sick and twisted magic.  

The Dark Lord truly was playing a dangerous game. Still, Lucius realized, the power… The utterly raw destructive power and resolve that it would have taken to make this book…

The Dark Lord truly was the most powerful sorcerer of their age, Dumbledore be damned. 

Lucius was sure there was more than one. Of that, he was certain. His Lord would not be satisfied with one Horcrux, no. 

Three. There had to be three. It would be insane to make anymore. Impossible to make any more than that. No one could do it. It was just inconceivable. 

The Dark Lord truly would live forever, Lucius mused, as he turned the book on hand once more. 

He would return and, when the time came… Lucius would have to be ready. Him, a Malfoy, bow to a filthy son of a Muggle and a Squib?  The discovery of that reality had left his blood practically curdling from the utter blinding rage Lucius had felt. 

Tom Riddle had no idea what powers he was playing with. Of course he didn't, ignorant Half-blood. 

Lucius would show him. 

Then, Lucius would rise. 

Then, and only then, could a true pure era finally begin. 

 

* * *

 

Ben thought Harry wouldn't notice. Harry was offended at the notion. He had been trained to have a better awareness of his surroundings than that, thank you very much.

Honestly. How rude. How rude!

It wasn't as if this was much of a reunion yet anyways. 

Harry gave a grunt as he laid Sirius down in the bed. Those chains had been difficult to undo. Touching them had been a pain all on its own. Not physically painful, but mentally.

It had been like… Like losing the ability to see. Losing the ability to hear, to touch, to feel. It was like a part of him had been cut off.

Whatever those chains were, they blocked the Force. Evidently, his Godfather was a prisoner here and Harry’s Master was a complete and utter nerfherder for leaving him alone here to deal with the warden whenever they showed up.

Sirius gave a whimper, turning in his sleep, sweat falling from his brow. Frowning, Harry waved his hand over his Godfather’s head and willed him to have happy dreams, to remember happier times, happier memories.

It wasn’t easy. However, even with the difficulty it gave Harry, he realized he shouldn't have been able to do it at all. With a grimace, Harry realized that whatever place his Godfather had been in, it had damaged him. Healing would be a process.

Still, though…

Harry gave a grin.

Family. He finally had found part of his family.

Now, if only he knew where Remus had run off too.

As if called by his thoughts, a presence echoed out, alerting Harry’s senses. 

Harry’s head snapped up as he felt a presence approach. A pang of fear ripped through him as he detected the presence of the Dark Side in the individual. 

Normally, Harry would flee. It was what he had done every other time he had come across a presence drowned in the darkness. He had run. Of course, he had run. 

Facing such a being was beyond his abilities at this point. 

Yes, Harry was good at escaping. At slipping through the cracks. Remaining unseen. It was his skill. His speciality. Something that had been honed from experience. It had been with avoiding Dudley during his weekly Harry Hunting games, and had evolved into full blown avoid-the-wizards-at-all-costs over time. 

Fighting, though? 

Harry would be the first to admit that he didn't know the first thing. 

Yes, his Master had begun training him in katas, but so far he had only begun to learn the basics of Form I, which, as Harry understood it to be, was the basis of all other lightsaber forms. 

Attempting to use a lightsaber form would hardly work on a Wizard. Perhaps if Harry had an actual lightsaber, it might make a difference, but he was currently without one.

And, even if his Master was here, Harry mused, it wouldn't have made much a difference. Ben really couldn't interact with the physical world very much. He was weaker than your standard Poltergeist, so having him here wouldn't have made much of a difference. 

He was still a nerf herder, though. 

Harry realized how he would have to play this. Physical strength and going in head first would get him nowhere. It had gotten him nowhere before, and it would get him nowhere now. 

The only solution, really, was to use tricks and traps. 

 

* * *

 

Not for the first time, Remus was weary. He was oh so done with it all. It was starting to give him a headache. Really, it was. 

Paper held in front of him, Remus was starting to realize exactly what kind of mess Dumbledore had created. With a pang, Remus realized that not all people were perfect, and Dumbledore was only human. 

Only human. 

For decades, Remus had looked up to Dumbledore. Exalted him. Believed in him. And why would he not? When no other school would take him, when no other avenue was left to him, Dumbledore had extended his hand and welcomed Remus Lupin into Hogwarts. 

It had been a dream come true. 

Most werewolves did not attend Hogwarts, or any magical school for that matter. Remus was an anomaly, truth be told. Dumbledore had accepted him because of his youth, because of the age at which he had been turned. 

Dumbledore had accepted him because he had known. 

Other cases similar to Remus never made it that far. Hogwarts was optional to magical families. It was perfectly legal to homeschool children, but not highly recommended for several reasons. 

Because of that, it wasn't unusual for parents of an infected child to reject the acceptance letter. That is, if they had kept the child in the first place. 

Remus grimaced. He had been lucky. His parents had loved him. Others in his situation had not fared nearly as well. 

Remus never had learned how Dumbledore had become aware of the situation. Regardless, the old Headmaster had learned, and had taken steps to ensure Remus would get the best education he could, all the while also ensuring that Remus wasn't a danger to his fellow students. 

Remus would always remember. For that, should the war begin again, Dumbledore would have his loyalty. That would never waiver, despite all the betrayals. His faith, however, had been shattered. Shattered, along with the ruined remains of his pack, caused by Dumbledore’s machinations. 

Dumbledore had meant the best. But, he was a flawed being. Powerful, but flawed. Remus would never follow blindly. Never again. 

So mixed up in his own emotions, Remus failed to notice the small string moving from one end of the hallway to the other in his quaint little flat. His enhanced hearing, however, did pick up the snap. 

Eyes widening, Remus spun just as a multi colored something smashed into him. Tripping and falling, Remus trigger another trap and swore. 

Several traps later, Remus found himself tied up in strings and covered in feathers. Feathers, of all things! He knew the cause. He knew the cause, and was contemplating fratricide just for the hell of if, innocence be damned. 

Sirius was lose. 

Only Sirius could have done this. Only- 

A small boy with bright green eyes appeared out of the darkness. 

“Huh. That was easier than expected.”

Remus froze. 

“James?”

The boy tilted his head. Then, he grinned. 

“Nah. Close, though.”

Something heavy and metal swung at his face. With a thud, Remus knew no more. 

* * *

  
  


A/N: Thoughts? Responses? Suggestions? Criticisms? Feel free to leave a review :)

  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Many Mistakes of Albus Dumbledore, Part I

A/N: Hi all! How are you? I've decided I'm going to post every Saturday, whatever I have written at the time. Not every story, mind you, since I have fifteen active off the top of my head, I think. Anyways, here's this chapter. Enjoy :)

Some of you might be able to guess who Jaq and his companion are. I'm not very subtle with that section.

Published: 12/09/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

** Chapter 8 **

**The Many Mistakes of Albus Dumbledore: Part I**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a man to be trifled with. Not at all. Not in the slightest. Not in the smallest definition of the word.

Lucius Malfoy, however, seemed to think otherwise. Lucius Malfoy seemed to think that Albus was an opponent he could win against. Lucius Malfoy was under the impression that he had the upperhand. He was under the impression that his machinations would lead to Dumbledore's undoing.

Bah!

Insolent child!

Dumbledore had been playing this game for far longer than Lucius Malfoy had even been alive. Dumbledore had been playing this game since before Lucius was even a sperm in the balls of his father. The nerve of that brat! To think that he could possibly win against someone of Dumbledore's caliber?

Arrogance.

That's what it was.

Arrogance.

Lucius Malfoy had escaped the Dark War with nothing more than a slap on the wrist after crying Imperius this and Imperius that. Unfortunately, contrary to popular belief, the Dark Mark could not actually be used to track Death Eaters after Voldemort's fall.

Why, you ask?

The Mark had faded with the Master. Although, Dumbledore had no doubt that said Master still lived, still existed, no matter what the Ministry policy on that was. Tom was far too fallen to be slayed by a mere Killing Curse. That was like expecting competence from the American Political System or that the Government would always spend tax revenue wisely and efficiently. It just didn't happen.

Still, Dumbledore mused as he played with his beard, Lucius had been a more dangerous foe than he could have imagined. The only thing worse would have been Tom Riddle retaining his sanity instead of losing it, piece by piece as he tore his soul to sunders. Lucius Malfoy was a crafty foe to be sure.

Dumbledore, however, was worse. Far worse.

The Malfoy Patriarch would rue the day he attempted to cross Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore may have lost much political clout in the fallout, but Dumbledore was not Dumbledore if he didn't have a backup plan for his backup plan. Dumbledore was used to playing this game and mapping out his actions 20 moves ahead.

It was Dumbledore's turn now, however. Malfoy would feel the true wrath of a man that had been feared by not one, but two Dark Lords. Dumbledore eyed the report Severus had delivered to him, fingering the pages slightly.

Petunia Dursley nee Evans' mind had been all but destroyed by the raw power of her assailant. Her mind had been torn into so brutally it was a wonder she was even alive. Dumbledore doubted the woman would ever function properly again. The amount of brain damage that had been inflicted was significant.

However, what Severus had recovered was downright damning.

"Lucius… Where have you hidden the boy? No matter. I'll find him. And you, Lucius, will pay the price in blood." Dumbledore declared, a fury filling him to the brim, one he hadn't felt in a very long time. It took much to anger someone like Dumbledore. He was a very calm man. A very calm wizard. With powers like his, one had to be.

Dumbledore had more magic in his pinkie than many adult wizards had in their entire bodies. And, at this very moment, Albus Dumbledore was completely and utterly furious. It took effort, great effort, to keep the room from exploding as Dumbledore stood.

"This, Lucius, means war. If it is a war you desire, it is a war you shall get."

Behind him, the portraits of the former Headmaster's rolled their eyes. Dumbledore and his dramatics. Who was he talking to, anyways? It's not like he currently had an audience, right?

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Earth was not so forgotten by the rest of the Galaxy as was to be believed. Many Jedi and Sith were actually very aware of the planet. It was hard not to be. Earth was a gaping Wound in the Force, swallowing everything around it and spitting it out in such a mismatched way that reality bent on the world.

It was extremely dangerous to venture near it. Because of the world's nature, coming close to it could bend you from your time. You could wake up one day a thousand years in the future or ten thousand in the past if you weren't careful, and that was if you survived the trip in the first place.

For this reason, most Force Sensitives tended to stay away from the world. Why would they want to walk into some strange place in the Unknown Regions that could potentially twist their powers against them?

Keyword here being most.

Earth had been visited by many Force Sensitives from time to time who chose to ignore the dangers and take the chance that they would survive the journey. The local Force Sensitive population of the planet was larger than most. However, since Earth was a Wound in the Force, the effects it had on its practitioners was strange indeed.

"Teach me more about this… Magic of yours. I find it fascinating."

A thousand years earlier, the Jedi Knight that would one day fall and transcend into the Force and become the spiritual companion Harry Potter had named Ben, stood before Godric Gryffindor, watching in wonder at the utter might of magic.

He wouldn't be the first to find this world. He wouldn't be the last, for Earth was a special world. It was a birthplace of something old, something ancient, something older than the Jedi or than the Sith.

Something that had somehow, inexplicably, survived. Then again, with the Force, all things were possible. The Father, the Son, and the Daughter had all kept the Mother imprisoned for millennia, after all, with no one the wiser to the her presence. Mysteries were the Jedi way since their inception. This was no different.

There was one particular organization, however, that had decided to stick around on the planet. How long they'd been on there was beyond anyone's memory. A thousand years? Two thousand? Ten?

Well, perhaps not that long. They couldn't accurately tell, if they were being honest. They slept through too much of it, in a stasis most of the time. Most being the keyword here once more.

A man with striking dark hair, tan skin, and shimmering golden eyes stepped forth into their quaint little base. The gold faded from the eyes, returning to his natural shade of hazel. Walking between the Light and the Dark was something their Master had taught them long ago when they had become trapped here on this world so many eons ago.

It might have been yesterday. It might have been a century.

This world did have an annoying habit of twisting time to those that entered it, so there was really no way to tell. I know, confusing. It's worse when you're Force Sensitive and can actually feel the world and its many twists and turns. Very confusing indeed.

A young woman girl wearing white robes that matched her short silver hair glanced up from where she had been sharpening a blade. Annoyingly, lightsabers were rare around these parts since, despite all of Earth's mysteries, lightsaber parts were not included in the package.

"Jaq. How did it go?" the woman greeted.

Jaq responded with a grunt as he tossed himself next to her, his head hitting the wall. "Annoying. Those Wizards have no clue how to be subtle. I did, however, prevent another international incident. I'm sure the Crown's aware of them at this point since we haven't been always able to run interference, but still."

The girl shrugged.

"If foolishness is what they are, then we should merely let them crash and burn."

Jaq snorted.

"Cruel, even for someone like you."

Golden eyes stared at him. Veins pulsed, quickly darkening across the pale surface of the girl's skin. Jaq resisted the urge to inch away from the girl. For someone so calm, she had a disturbingly easy time tapping into the power of the Darkside.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I have no respect for the weak." the girl declared, setting down the weapon before turning to face her companion fully. "Did you find any lead on the boy?"

Jaq, however, just shrugged.

"Unfortunately, no. He's pretty well shielded. I'm impressed, actually. Where, oh where, is little Harry Potter I wonder?"

* * *

"You captured Remus." Sirius could only stare in wonder.

"Uh huh. Didn't know who he was. Normally, I'd run but I didn't wanna leave you." Harry casually admitted with a shrug of his tiny little shoulders.

Sirius had awoken from his nap to his godson entering the room all while dragging a hogtied Remus behind him, whistling a little tune to himself as he did so. Remus, covered head to toe in so many feathers his face was no longer discernable. A former Marauder. Caught by whatever trap his little godson had left for him.

Dear Merlin. Their legacy would be well and truly continued when Harry finally departed for Hogwarts.

"How in the name of the Founders did you catch him?" Sirius could only ask in bewilderment.

"He was distracted. Think I know why." Harry stated, handing Sirius today's copy of the Daily Prophet. Sirius took one look at the Headline and froze.

"What- how- who would…" Sirius began to rapidly read through the paper as more and more called for him to gain a trial in light of recent evidence that had recently surfaced. Recent evidence? What recent evidence? Turning the page, Sirius froze as he caught a name.

Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.

"I like this quote." Harry, shamelessly peering over Sirius' shoulder, pointed. Sirius stared at the words of his cousin in law and wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

"'Clearly our dear Professor Dumbledore has far too many things on his plate.'" Sirius began to read outloud. "'To lose track of the Potter Will, therefore leaving my poor innocent cousin to the Dementors for oh so many years when he was innocent… And sans trial! This gross oversight of justice must be corrected! I demand it, I-' That bloody ponce is using me in a political game!" Sirius snarled, tossing the paper aside as fury took him.

Harry shrugged, not at all bothered by his godfather's apparent temper tantrum.

"Maybe. But, he's got a point. If it was right there in the damn Will that you weren't the Secret Keeper, Dumbledore has got a lot to answer for. He's either incompetent or he planned the whole thing." Harry pointed out.

Sirius winced. He did not like the idea of Dumbledore planning such things. He didn't like it at all. He had always looked up to the Headmaster, as had many of his classmates. It was for that reason that when Dumbledore had asked Sirius to join the Order of the Phoenix, he hadn't hesitated for a moment. It was Dumbledore asking, after all.

Yet, apparently Dumbledore's actions had left Sirius imprisoned for nearly a decade.

Then, Sirius realized something else. Shooting his godson a inquisitive look, Sirius frowned slightly. A frown that Harry met with one of his own.

"What?"

"You're very mature for your age."

To that, the child shrugged, shoulders slumping.

"I… I've kinda had to be."

Then, Harry smiled. Except, it wasn't a happy smile. No, it was a sad smile. A smile that spoke of pain and maturity, that spoke of a little boy that had grown up far before his time. Unknown to Sirius, of a boy that had known his first few years of existence to be the inside of a broom cupboard.

It made something in Sirius hurt. He wanted that look to go away. He wanted it replaced with a happy smile, a happy grin that belonged on the face of James' son.

"Well, you no longer have to worry about that. I'm here, Harry." Sirius spoke.

The boy blinked several times. Then, without warning, Sirius found himself with an armful of Harry as the boy cried, this time tears of joy and happiness. Sirius couldn't help but join in, even as a part of him slowly began to bubble with resentment. This was Dumbledore's fault. Dumbledore had messed up rather spectacularly, and the results now lay before him.

Still, Dumbledore was Dumbledore. The mess couldn't be anywhere near as bad as Sirius thought, right?

Several decades earlier, a young Tom Riddle making his way yet again towards Wool's Orphanage sneezed.

Then, Remus awoke with a start, coughing repeatedly as awareness seeped back into his being. Harry, pulling away from Sirius, turned to look down at his tied up uncle. Remus, bleary eyed, looked up, meeting Harry's gaze with his own.

Then, Harry grinned.

"Hi, Uncle Mooney!"


	9. Master and Boy

A/N: Hi all! How are you? No one really took a guess as to who Jaq or his companion are. Hm. Anyways, thanks everyone for all the feedback, follows, and favorites! Each one is appreciated! (:

Also, Merry Christmas everyone! Or whatever holiday you practice. Personally, my family celebrates Hanukkah, which already ended this year on the 20th

Published: 12/22/2017

Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

** Chapter 9 **

**Master and Boy**

It didn't take Ben very long at all to realize that leaving Harry alone with an Azkaban escaped, albeit an innocent one, had likely been a terrible idea. By the Force, what had he been thinking?

Yes, Sirius Black was well and truly innocent of the crimes he had been accused of, but he had also been tortured repeatedly by mind raping demons. For all Ben knew, Black's mind was shattered carcass of what if had once been.

Those abominations were literally walking not really talking Wounds in the Force. They fed upon magic, upon happy memories, upon the very soul of a person. What was their origin, anyways? Ben had never found a clear answer to the af all. Wait, now was not the time to ponder about the existence of soul sucking monsters.

Ben had rather foolishly left his apprentice alone with someone who had been shoved into a den full of those monsters. Sirius Black, innocent or not, was only human. Dementors were enough to break the minds of most men.

Ben didn't want to think what they would do to a Force Sensitive, especially one like Harry who had a special talent for peering into the past and into the future. Dementors, after all, were designed to bring your deepest horrors forward.

What monstrosity, then, would they inflict on a seer?

Wait. Ben wa averting off topic. Again. He had left Harry with a potentially dangerous and mentally unstable convicted criminal. Was convinced even the right word? There had been no trial, so did the word even count in this situation? Never mind that! He had to go back.

Ben seriously doubted Black would do anything truly horrible to his charge, but if studying the history of the Jedi and other Force Sensitives had taught Ben anything, it was that it was all too easy for someone on the Light Side of the Force to become twisted into a monsterous instrument of the Dark.

Darth Vader was a prime example of that, going from cheerful heroic big brother figure to psychotic mass child murder.

As such, Ben had absolutely no shame in rushing back to Harry as fast as his spiritual form would allow. He had to admit, though. The shock of seeing a tied up Remus Lupin while Harry trolled the pair of them rather expertly was not what he had expected. Not at all.

* * *

It took Remus several moments to come fully awake. When, at long last, he did, it was to be greeted with the sight of a far too amused looking Sirius and a bashful looking mini James.

"Hiya, Uncle Mooney! Sorry about tying you up and coverin' you in feathers and laying a trap for you! I didn't know if you were you or one of those creepy dudes who keep huntin' me!" Harry happily stated, seemingly not at all bothered by the fact that he had apparently been hunted so many times in the past by wizards that he had come up with such outlandish methods to disable them.

Sirius looked startled at the words. Remus didn't see why. Obviously, they knew Harry had been on the run for years, evading Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members alike. If anyone was good at evading capture, it was Harry Potter. Lo behold the horrors the Wizarding World would ever face if they truly incurred the child's wrath.

If anything, considering how Remus had been disabled, this was a game to Harry. A fun game. A fun game that, if Sirius had his way, would likely be continued at Hogwarts. Sirius would do everything in his power, Remus realized, to assure himself that Harry would be the leader of a new generation of Marauders.

Elsewhere, Minerva McGonagall shuddered violently, suddenly getting a rather large urge to march up to Dumbledore's office again and yell at the man. What had gone wrong was beyond her, but she was positive the Headmaster had been behind it, whatever it was.

"I will forgive you, Harry, if you release me from these bonds." Remus offered graciously.

Harry, however, frowned down at him, expression growing far darker than any a child should display. Leaning down to stare at him from his perch next to Sirius, Harry eyed Remus suspiciously.

"Why? You're the one who wrapped Sirius in Cold Iron Chains. They gave me a few burns, gettin' those things off." Harry punctuated the statement by lifting his literally burned hands.

Sirius jumped up at the sight, shocked. Remus couldn't blame him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was currently hogtied and wrapped tighter than a Christmas present, he'd be jumping up in surprise as well. Surprise wasn't the right word, no. Suprise is usually something pleasant. Suprise is something unexpected, but gratifying. There was no glee in this revelation. If anything, Remus was appalled.

He'd seen burns like those only in one other situation, after all. On himself, after one particularly brutal Full Moon.

"Merlin, Harry! How did that happen!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry arched a single eyebrow in a very Lily-esque movement.

"I just said how I got 'em, Padfoot. Those chains didn' like me." Harry didn't seem at all perturbed by the fact that chains that normally just disable magic had responded to his presence by etching burns into his skin.

"But those weren't there before!" Sirius shook his head frantically, staring at the burns in glowing trepidation, no doubt wondering himself, just like Remus, why Harry had responded so adversely to them.

Hadn't been there before? Had the burns showed up later after Harry had touched the chains? Remus supposed that was possible. Or not. Wait, no, it wasn't possible. Such burns would have showed up right away, right? Okay, maybe they'd of looked a little different before, but there would have been at least some physical sign. Of that, Remus was sure of.

So how had-

"Harry James Potter, stop using your powers for evil."

Remus actually did jump that time. Being tied up and left on the floor, however, he didn't rise very high. Sirius' eyes shot up towards the far wall, obviously towards the voice Remus could not see. How in the living hell was in Remus' flat, and how had they gotten past his wards?

Then again, Harry had gotten past the small rudimentary defenses Remus had set up, so maybe he needed to improve on some of his charm work. On the other hand, Harry did have the entire Wizarding World dancing on their toes trying to catch him, so maybe Harry was just some sort of prodigy in slipping past magical barriers undetected.

Harry then proceeded to pout. He actually pouted at the the newcomer, even as the burn marks dissipated from his skin, fading into nothing. An illusion? Harry had cast a non verbal, wandless illusion on himself? Dear Merlin, Harry really was a prodigy. A scary one. If he could do this before even entering Hogwarts, what would Harry be able to do when he was a fully trained Wizard? The possibilities were endless.

"I was just messing with him, Master. Tying up Sirius was not nice." Harry responded.

A chill ran down Remus' spine at the words. It seemed Sirius had the exact same response. Together, in unison, Sirius and Remus spoke, "Master?"

Harry blinked in surprise, apparently seeing absolutely nothing wrong with the word. Sirius shot the new comer a look that could only be described as a murderous, and Remus wondered if Sirius would end up acquitted for the initial crimes he had been imprisoned for only to be tossed back into Azkaban for a different murder.

"Um. Yeah. Master. Ben's my Master. What else am I suppose tha' call him?" Harry seemed confused. Sirius and Remus did not share the sentiment. If anything, sharing a single look, the pair of them seemed in synch with their decision that no, whoever had found Harry before them was not good.

Harry gave a short scream of surprise as Remus burst out of the rope Harry had wrapped him in with a show of supernatural werewolf enhanced strength. With a snarl, Remus stood, feathers and all covering every corner of him, bits of rope falling from him as he turned to glare at Harry's so called Master, who turned out to be-

Remus blinked. Then, he blinked again. A third time, just to be sure. The image didn't change, like it should have. Was this another illusion? Harry was rather good at those, so perhaps the man before him was as well. Actually, Harry was more than good. Harry was good enough to fool two former Marauders, and that took skill. Sure, Sirius had seen through it rather quickly, but it was more of a I-know-those-weren't-there-before sort of thing rather than a I-see-past-those-illusions.

So, Remus concluded, the sight before him must also be an illusion. No matter. He wouldn't fall for it. So, without a moment's hesitation, Remus lifted his fist and swung, fully intent on hitting flesh. So, imagine Remus' surprise when instead he was pulled forth by the force of his own swing, phasing right through the ghost and literally crashing into his own wall.

Harry jumped up from Sirius' side, eyes smoldering with anger as he glared at Remus.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

Remus stood and turned, just as Sirius pulled Harry behind him and lifted a wand, no doubt Remus' from who knows where, and pointed it straight at the ghost.

"I don't know who you are, but Harry is no slave!"

The ghost looked stunned at the statement. Unsurprisingly, this did nothing to help the growing anger both Sirius and Remus felt building up. The ghost blinked traulescent eyes several times, eyes dashing back and forth between the wizard and the werewolf.

"Slave? Who said Harry was my slave?" the ghost had the audacity to question.

"Leave Ben alone!"

Sirius had no defense. Harry, from what Remus could tell, was adept at hand to hand combat, which was a skill most wizards lacked. At the same time, Sirius was still weak and emasculated from his stint in Azkaban. So, the outcome of Harry attacking Sirius was a no brainer. In a quick flurry of moves that no doubt left his victim dizzy, Harry had stripped Sirius of the wand in his hand, slammed him to the floor, and had darted away while simultaneously tossing the wand straight out the door and out of anyone's reach.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth across the room, his figure tense like a cobra, ready to spring and attack. This was the look of prey, except not the usual kind. No, this was the look of prey that was used to surviving and perfectly capable of disabling his opponents if need be before feeling off as fast as his legs would carry him.

Remus felt a pang rip through him as he realized Harry was currently viewing them as a threat.

"Harry Potter!" the ghost snapped, causing the boy to freeze and shoot the ghost a questioning look. On the floor, Sirius groaned as he sat up, looking like he was divided between spitting curses at the ghost or staring at Harry stupidly in shock. Or, maybe that was Remus. Who knows.

"Yes, Master?"

The ghost pinched the bridge of his nose, face scrunching into a look of frustration.

"Obviously, there has been a misunderstanding here. What did I teach you? Violence is never the first answer. If you can, negotiation should always be the first thing you go for, remember?" the ghost frowned down at Harry, as if Harry was an unruly child that wasn't behaving the way he should.

Remus watched as Harry blushed, looking abash and apologetic.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry, Master." Harry apologized. Remus twitched. There was that word again. Master. Harry called this ghost 'Master'.

The ghost arched an eyebrow, shooting a not so discreet look at both Sirius and Remus.

Harry bowed his head.

"Sorry, Padfoot. Sorry, Uncle Moony." Harry spoke.

The ghost nodded, seemingly at long last pleased. Then, shooting a look back and forth between the other occupants of the room, the spirit spoke.

"I think it's long past the time were we all sit down and introduce ourselves like civilized human beings."

Sirius growled. Remus wasn't far behind.

"Oh. Of that, I couldn't agree more,  _master_."


End file.
